Steve Trevor
's thought bubble, from Weird Science chapter 1]] Steve Trevor is a recurring character in the series DC Super Hero Girls. Depiction Comics Steve is first depicted in the first chapter of the comic Weird Science, in Diana's thought bubble when she talks about a student she met from the military school, saying she'd ask him to help her with a demonstration of the physics of self-defense for a science project. Steve is more prominently featured in chapter six of Weird Science, where he is thrown around by Diana as part of her science project, with Zee ostensibly documenting the results by taking pictures with her smartphone. Steve asks out Diana on a date but she misinterprets his questions and he takes her answers for rejections. Zee sees these gaffs and takes Diana aside to explain to her that Trevor is interested in her and wants to ask her on a date. She magically changes Diana's outfit and the chapter ends with the three about to resume the experiment. Despite Zee's guidance, Diana and Steve still misinterpret each other in the following chapter, and Steve decides to leave. Cartoons A photo of Steve is taped on the inside of Diana's locker in the short Lost and Found. Steve is prominently featured in the episode Crushing It. Diana is playing a volleyball match and her team scores 15 points to the opposing team's 0 until Steve walks in. Diana blushes, becomes wide-eyed, and keeps staring at Steve, missing all the shots until her team loses 25 to 15. When the game is over she tells the team how she met Steve: when she first landed on the beach of Metropolis, she saw him passing by and shook his hand. She describes it as "congenial" but in the flashback she's giggling, playing with her hair, and clumsily falling on her face after shaking his hand. She continues to giggle, blush, and babble in Steve's presence throughout the episode. Steve greets Diana and the team and tells them he didn't get into the military academy, and he'll be a student at Metropolis High. He attends a debate, and despite his argument being indecisive, Diana gigglingly concedes to him. When he steps into the science fair, Diana dotes at him while pouring chemicals, causing an explosion. When Diana spots him during a marching band exhibition, she loses rhythm and formation, and starts marching after him while he's bicycling on a paper route. The next day Diana is playing as Juliette in a school play, and the actor playing Romeo, as well as the understudy, fail to show up. Steve announces that he's the under-understudy, and walks on stage. He declaims his lines from a clipboard, then climbs a ladder to the set-piece Diana is standing on, preparing to kiss her. She blushes, and the set and stage equipment fall over. The girls try to take Diana's mind off of Steve by taking her out to the city, but in a montage of their day out he appears everywhere they go. At the secret base, Kara tries to snap out Diana from her stupor by violently shaking her and slapping her. Jess pulls Diana away from Kara, and says Diana will deal with her crush on her own time, then Babs suggests "...or we could just take out Steve Trevor", and the girls agree. The team lurks for Steve in the street. Right as they're about to attack him, he receives a phone call and happily confirms that he got into the military academy after all. The team stands down and see Babs sitting on the sidewalk typing on her computer. She tells them she "took him out... by hacking into the military academy and getting him accepted." The next day Diana is back to her competent self, but the episode ends with ominous music over a shot of a picture of Steve Trevor taped to the inside of the door of Diana's locker.